Lo siento
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Un "Lo siento" no devuelve vidas... no regresa lágrimas ni noches en vela... mucho menos hace que desaparezca el deseo de venganza. Un diálogo entre Sasuke y Naruto, pero muy ItaNaru. MPREG


"Lo siento"

Capítulo único

La noche era fría. El viento deslizándose entre las copas de los árboles simulaba un silbido profundo y prolongado. Las nubes, ayudadas por el aire, adornaban el cielo y tapaban por momentos la solitaria luna que se sostenía en lo alto. Las estrellas, si las había, no lograban verse… pero bueno, las luces de algunas casas ayudaban a que el panorama no fuera tan oscuro

O al menos así lo veía Sasuke, que miraba la Aldea desde la ventana del hospital. Estaba tendido en una de las tantas camas del lugar

No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado ahí…

Luego de la dura batalla contra Itachi se había desmayado… y aunque hubiera querido huir (como la última vez) el cuerpo no se lo permitió: no sólo por las heridas, sino porque no controlaba ni una de sus extremidades… probablemente había sido sedado… y aún estaba débil como para darse el lujo de usar el Sharingan…

¿Sus compañeros? Ni idea… sin embargo no le preocupaba: si ya su hermano estaba muerto no los necesitaba más…

Muerto… que bien se escuchaba eso…

…

Finalmente… se había vengado…

…

…

Ahora la pregunta obligatoria cruzó por su mente: ¿Qué haría? Es decir, su propósito de vida había sido cumplido… al menos el principal…

Mmm… bien podría quedarse en la Aldea, bien podría largarse cuando se sintiera mejor… las posibilidades eran muchas… aunque eso no borraba su nombre del libro de Bingo como criminal de rango S

Suspiró; era problemático pensar en ello… al menos en ese momento

…

…

Y… hablando de problemático, ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? En la tarde que despertó imaginó que sería lo primero que vería… con eso de _"Sasuke, te llevaré a la Aldea"_ creyó que no se despegaría de él ni un minuto… cosa que le recordaba que… cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse le pareció haberlo visto… a lo lejos…

Volvió a suspirar: sólo a él se le ocurría pensar en algo así... seguramente había sido su imaginación… ¿pero por qué le imaginó precisamente a él?

Quien sabe…

…

…

¿Qué tal… si se quedaba en Konoha? No sonaba tan mal… y conociendo a Naruto seguramente convencería a todos que lo perdonaran… aunque no era como si le importara. Solamente quería vivir en paz, adaptarse y cuando todo volviera a la relativa normalidad rehacer su clan

Sí… ése era el segundo objetivo de su vida. Cuando lo cumpliera finalmente podría morir en paz… claro, si se daba el caso, pero ése no era el punto; ya encontraría a la persona digna de llevar al descendiente del clan Uchiha en su vientre… cosa que, extrañamente, le hizo recordar a su rubio compañero: su boba sonrisa, su impertinente convicción, su fuerza increíble aunque, en ocasiones, descontrolada y desesperante…

Sonrió: ése niño ruidoso podría ser un digno candidato… quizá el único…

Sin embargo… había cambiado… claro, quizá era su una suposición, pero las últimas veces que lo vio actuaba distinto: serio, frío, calculador… hasta cierto punto indiferente… ya no le hablaba y salía con el tema de los "vínculos"… sólo se limitaba a pelear… ¿Es que le habría pasado algo en todo este tiempo?...

Se reprendió mentalmente… ¡claro que le había pasado "algo"! ¡Y no sólo "algo", sino muchas cosas!

…

…

Ahora que ya había matado a su hermano podría pensar en todo aquello que dejó atrás…

Pero lo valió…

…

Lo valió, ¿verdad?

**-Buenas noches, Sasuke** –sonó de repente una voz a su lado

Giró la cabeza tan rápido como esta se la permitió… y gracias a las luces del exterior pudo distinguir la figura de su visitante

Uzumaki Naruto

Estaba parado en el costado derecho de su cama; inmóvil, seguro y frío, como si fuera una estatua…

Increíble: ni siquiera había escuchado algún ruido que lo delatara

**-¿Sorprendido? –** cruzó los brazos **–Creo que ya perdiste el toque**

Miró con atención su ropa: vestía de negro… completamente de negro; su pantalón era ajustado pero sin exageración, camisa de manga corta, un chaleco que le llegaba justamente a la cadera; protecciones en sus brazos que partía de la mano hasta el codo; no traía su bandana, así que el cabello le caía sobre los ojos

Una mochila descansaba en sus pies

**-¿Por qué traes eso?** – señaló su equipaje **–Lo lamento pero no necesito que te quedes a dormir aquí**

**-Para tu información no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor, Sasuke –**soltó tranquilo **–Supongo que la batalla te dejó cansado al grado de que imagines cosas**

…

…

**-Lo mataste… -**no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

**-Obviamente** –respondió lo más relajado… aunque el tono con que el rubio le hablaba lo desconcertaba

**-¿Valió la pena?**

**-Por supuesto que si…**

**-¿No dudaste ni por un segundo?**

**-No…** -suspiró **-¿Por qué tendría que dudar en matar a la persona que asesinó a mi Clan? **

**-… eres… - **observó cómo apretaba sus puños con fuerza **-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!**

**¡PAS!**

De repente se vio acorralado contra la cama…

Uzumaki estaba encima suyo… y un kunai amenazaba su cuello…

**-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! –**repitió **-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matarlo sin piedad?!**

**-Na… Naruto…** -la presión en su cuello era asfixiante; un hilo de sangre resbaló

**-¡¿Quién te crees para juzgar a las personas así como así?! ¡¿Jamás se cruzó por tu maldita cabeza que no tenías derecho de actuar así?! ¡¿De matarlo así nada más?!**

**-¡¿De que estás hablando?!**

**-¡De Itachi Uchiha! ¡De él estoy hablando!** – y por alguna razón… ya estaba llorando… Naruto ya estaba llorando**- ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?! ¡¡Eres un asesino!! ¡Sólo pensaste en ti, en tu dolor, en tu estúpida venganza! ¡¿Cómo no pudiste ser capaz de reconocer el dolor de Itachi-san?!**

**-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?!-** contestó en el mismo tono **-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Jamás lo entenderías!**

**-¡Tu fuiste el que no lo entendió! ¡Eres un asesino!**

**-¡¡Cállate!! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡¿Cómo puedes venir a defenderlo cuando jamás has sentido lo que él me hizo sentir?! ¡Jamás entenderías mi dolor! ¡Mi dolor cuando lo vi quitarme lo que más quería!**

**-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡PORQUE ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TÚ ME HAS HECHO!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡TÚ…! ¡TÚ…!**

Y ya no continuó… no pudo… sólo un prologando y lastimero llanto salió de su garganta

Se desconcertó por completo… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué Naruto lloraba? ¿Por qué le reclamaba sobre Itachi? ¿Por qué lo amenazaba con un kunai mientras lloraba por su hermano? ¡¡NO ENTENDÍA!!

**-¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!** – soltó indignado **-¡¿Por qué vienes a decirme toda esa palabrería de Itachi?! ¡¿A ti que te importa?! ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano como si hubiera sido algo importante para ti! ¡Nunca lo conociste! Y seguramente las veces que se cruzaron sólo fue para pelear, ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!**

El rubio no contestó… seguía llorando… pero el kunai no cambiaba de posición o de fuerza

**-¡Itachi era un monstruo! ¡Asesinó a mis padres y a toda la familia! ¡Me condenó a una vida miserable cuando yo sólo era un niño! ¡¿Y aún así vienes a gritarme que yo estaba equivocado?! ¡¿Qué yo soy el asesino?!**

Esperó unos minutos para que su compañero se calmara… aunque también le sirvieron a él…

**-Sasuke…** -continuó con un hilo de voz** –En verdad… no sabes nada, ¿verdad?**

**-Sé lo suficiente**

**-¡Eres un completo estúpido!** –sus energías habían regresado **-¡Te encerraste tanto en tu papel de víctima que no viste la realidad! ¡No viste el dolor de Itachi-san!**

**-¡¿Cuál verdad?! ¡No hay ninguna que pueda justificar lo que hizo!**

**-Pobre niño ingenuo **–sonrió… aunque combinado con las lágrimas le daban un aspecto agónico **–Bien… supongo que seré yo el que tenga que decírtelo** –tomó aire **–Itachi… simplemente fue un héroe**

**-¿Eh…? –** no daba crédito a esa palabra **-¿Héroe?**

**-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Un héroe en todo el sentido de la palabra!: valiente, fuerte, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, amoroso… cálido… un gran Ninja, sin duda **

**-¡¿De dónde carajo sacaste esa basura, Naruto?!**

**-¡Nada de basura! ¡Es la verdad! **–se veía… tan molesto **–Él no fue un traidor… pero tu familia sí…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-En aquel tiempo, poco antes de la masacre, el Clan Uchiha planeaba un golpe de estado contra Konoha… todos estaban involucrados: Shisui, Fugaku, tu madre… Itachi…**

**-¡No es cierto! **

**-¡Claro que si! ¡¿Por qué crees que tu padre le exigía tanto a Itachi?! ¡¿Por qué crees que se convirtió en ANBU cuando sólo tenía 13 años?! ¡Por tu padre! ¡Por su ambición de que se infiltrara con el Sondaime, conocer todos los lugares de Konoha, las habilidades de cada Ninja! ¡Todo para que su movimiento no fallara!**

No… eso era imposible… ¡No! ¡No podía ser!

**-¡¿Y como es que yo no lo sabía?! ¡¿Por qué mis padres no me dijeron nada?!**

**-¡Por que sólo eras un niño! ¡No te involucraron porque eras muy pequeño y sólo serías un estorbo!**

Estorbo… odiaba esa palabra…

**-¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera!**

**-Lo eras entonces… y lo sigues siendo…**

**-¡CÁLLATE!**

**-¡¿Te das cuenta?! ¡Sólo eres capaz de ver tu dolor! ¡Con esa actitud jamás lograste entender a Itachi-san! –**seguía llorando **–Recibió las órdenes de los altos mandos de Konoha de asesinar al Clan Uchiha… y como todo un Ninja noble y al servicio de su país obedeció… pero antes había asesinado a Shisui para obtener el ****Mangekyō Sharingan**

**-¡Eso no…!**

**-Esa noche eliminó a todos… excepto a ti… ¿y sabes por qué?**

**-…**

**-¡Porque te quería! ¡Eras su único y pequeño hermano! ¡Eras un inocente que no tenía nada que ver con todo eso! Pero te conocía… sabía que si no tenías un objetivo de vida jamás sobrevivirías… ¡por eso hizo que lo odiaras! ¡Para mantenerte con vida!**

…

…

**-Debido a este incidente se decepcionó completamente y abandonó la Aldea… y se convirtió en un Ninja renegado de rango S formando parte de** **Akatsuki****, todo por las órdenes de los ancianos**

…

…

**-Todo lo que me has dicho… ¡es mentira! ¡Todo es una mentira! ¡No te creo!**

**-¡Ya no me interesa si lo crees o no! –** le calló con desprecio –**Yo… solamente quería que lo supieras… tu hermano lo hubiera querido así…**

**-¡¿Por qué, Naruto?! ¡¿Por qué te diriges a él con tanto respeto?! ¡Con tanta veneración y afecto! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer al decirme todo esto?! ¡¿A ti que te importa?!**

No respondió…

**-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! ¡¿Por qué cuando quiso matarte?!**

Sus ojos azules… estaban tan apagados…

**-¡Dime por qué!** –esto… le molestaba tanto **–Itachi no fue un héroe, sino un asesino y mercenario, ¡destruyó a mi familia e intentó matarte a ti! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Para mi hermano no eras más que el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi!**

**-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!**

El kunai, que había aflojado un poco, volvió a retomar su fuerza y agresividad…

Naruto ya no lloraba de tristeza… sino de rabia…

**-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO NO ERA SÓLO EL JINCHUURIKI DE KYUUBI PARA ITACHI! ¡Y ÉL NO SÓLO ERA UN MIEMBRO DE AKATSUKI PARA MÍ! ¡¡TODO FUE MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO! ¡¡ÉL Y YO…!! ¡ÉL Y YO ÉRAMOS…!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué eran como para te tomes la libertad de venir a decirme toda esta mierda?!**

**-¡ÉL Y YO ÉRAMOS PAREJA!**

…

…

…

…

**-… ¿Qué?...**

**-¡Como lo oyes, Sasuke! ¡Tú hermano y yo éramos pareja!**

**-¿Qué… dices? – **no podía ser… **-Estás bromeando… ¿verdad?**

**-¿Acaso estoy riéndome? –**respondió frío **–Una vez más tu egoísmo no te deja ver la realidad**

**-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Tú y él no…!**

**-Pues es cierto… muy cierto –**sonrió tristemente **–Pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia… y la más hermosa fue esa…**

**-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!**

Esto… no podía estar pasando

**-Una de tantas veces que peleamos nos vimos interrumpidos por unos Ninjas de Orochimaru… eran fuertes y numerosos, si queríamos sobrevivir teníamos que trabajar juntos… -** mientras hablaba iba formando una tierna sonrisa –**Lo hicimos: nos coordinamos y entendimos perfectamente… en realidad fue mágico… aunque él terminó herido…**

**-¡Debiste…!**

**-¿Matarlo? ¿Huir? Quizá… pero, en vez de eso, lo ayudé: curé sus heridas, lo alimenté, velé su sueño… y en esos momentos, donde sólo estábamos él y yo, pudimos conocernos mejor…** -su ánimo decayó **–Nosotros… nos entendimos perfectamente –**suspiró **–Lo de más se dio solo: nos gustamos, nos quisimos… y sin duda nos amamos…**

**-Naruto…**

**-¡Y TÚ ME QUITASTE ESO! **–enterró un poco más el arma **-¡ME QUITASTE EN FRENTE DE MIS OJOS LO QUE MÁS AMABA!**

¿En frente… de sus ojos?

**-¡Si! ¡Yo sé que me viste!** –contestó como adivinando la pregunta **–Estuve presente al final de su batalla…**

**-¿Por… que? –** ya le costaba trabajo respirar **–Se… supone que era… un lugar secreto**

**-Itachi me llevó muchas veces… decía que ahí nadie nos encontraría **– tomó aire **–Esa vez… recibí un recado suyo diciendo que fuera a ése lugar… que finalmente todo acabaría… y que podríamos estar juntos…**

Así que… no había sido su imaginación…

**-¡¿SABES LO QUE SENTÍ CUANDO VI QUE INVOCABA A SUSANOO?! ¡¿CUANDO LE MIRÉ TOSER Y LLORAR SANGRE MIENTRAS SE TE ACERCABA?! ¡¿CUANDO SOLAMENTE TE GOLPEÓ EN LA FRENTE COMO CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑO?! ¡¿SABES LA CULPA QUE SENTÍ CUANDO VÍ MORIR LO QUE MÁS AMABA Y NO PODER HACER NADA?!**

…

…

Sí… sí sabía…

…

…

**-¿Lo sabes, Sasuke?**

Por supuesto que sí…

…

…

Estaba tan ciego… que no vio que lastimaba a otros…

…

…

Sin duda… era un maldito bastardo…

**-Lo… siento…**

…

…

…

**-Lo siento, Naruto…**

…

…

**-Claro que sé cuánto debes estar sufriendo… y lo siento… no creí que… todo esto te lastimaría tanto… que yo te lastimaría de esa forma**

…

…

**-Lo siento… no sabía nada…**

…

…

**-Es cierto, no sabías nada…** -retiró el kunai de su blanco cuello, dejándolo finalmente respirar

**-Lo siento… -** continuó **–No quería hacerte daño…** -esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban… estaban tan tristes **–Lo siento…**

…

…

**-Lo siento tanto, Naruto**

…

…

**-¿Sabes, Sasuke?** – se limpió las lágrimas que insistían en salir **–No todo está tan mal… quizá perdí a Itachi… pero él me dejó algo más valioso, hermoso… y que sin duda me hará seguir adelante y luchar como nunca –** y… después de tanto tiempo, finalmente le vio sonreír como antes –**Sasuke… estoy esperando un hijo de Itachi**

…

…

…

**-¿Eh?**

**-Estoy embarazado –**soltó una risa traviesa**- Jejejeje apuesto a que estas sorprendido. No te creas, no eres el único… cuando Tsunade-obacha lo diagnosticó se fue de espaldas jejejejeje –** suspiró **–Obviamente no sabe quién es el padre… y si se entera lo más probable es que me haga abortar…–** bajó la cabeza… y el agua salió nuevamente de sus ojos **–Precisamente, el día de su batalla, iba a decirle a Itachi la noticia… le diría **_**"-¿Qué crees? ¡Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! ¡Tengo tres meses y medio de embarazo!"**_**… ya me imaginaba su respuesta: gritaría de felicidad, me abrazaría, me cargaría en sus brazos, me besaría tiernamente para finalmente decir **_**"-Gracias Naruto… te amo"…**_** sí… así hubiera reaccionado…**

**-… ¿Cómo es que…?**

**-Fue obra de Kyuubi –**dijo en un susurro **–Él… hizo cambios en mi cuerpo... y sigo sin entenderlos… pero gracias a él pude embarazarme y retener al bebé** –llevó las manos a su vientre –**Gracias a esa maravillosa bestia pude embarazarme de Itachi Uchiha…**

…

Así que… no sólo le hizo daño a Naruto… también a un inocente…

Exactamente como le hicieron a él…

**-Lo… siento tanto…**

…

…

…

…

**-Sasuke… -**volvió a su expresión helada –**Un "Lo siento" no arreglará las cosas: no me devolverá el tiempo que desperdicie buscándote, o los bellos momentos que pasé con tu hermano… no me devolverá mis lágrimas, mis noches en vela… y, definitivamente, no hará que mi deseo de venganza desaparezca…**

**-¿Ven… ganza?**

**-Un "Lo siento"… -** volvió a empuñar el kunai** –No me devolverá a Itachi… al amor de mi vida y padre de mi hijo –** inmovilizó los brazos del pelinegro poniendo sus rodillas encima **– Ese "Lo siento" no será suficiente para explicarle a Itaru cómo murió su padre…**

No… ¡No! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué iba a hacer?!

Quiso moverse… activar el Sharingan… ¡gritar! Pero no podía… ¡su cuerpo no respondía! ¡Por más que lo intentaba ni siquiera su garganta se abría para decir algo!

Abrió los ojos enormemente y sintió cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba críticamente… el frenético latir de su corazón y el sudor frío que recorría su espalda…

Uzumaki, empuñando el arma, se veía tan… amenazador… y notó que sus pupilas se habían vuelto rojas, los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios… y las marcas de sus mejillas que se acentuaban aún más…

…

…

…

Tenía miedo…

…

…

No quería morir…

…

…

**-Sasuke… has estado tan ciego todo este tiempo: no viste la realidad de tu familia, de Itachi… la mía… mucho menos la de tu futuro sobrino…** -deslizó la punta del kunai por su mejilla **–Y eso me hace preguntar… ¿por qué tienes esos ojos? –** llevó el arma a ese lugar **-¿De que sirve que tengas ojos si no los utilizas, eh? Creo… que si te los quito no los extrañarás… **

¿Quitarle… sus ojos?

Observó horrorizado cómo levantaba el kunai por encima de su cabeza… la punta que iba directamente a…

**-Na… Naruto… -**alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz **–No… no lo hagas… por favor… **- la situación no le dejaba hablar con propiedad **–Yo… lo siento…**

**-Un "Lo siento" no sirve… -**sonrió** –Igual que tus ojos…**

**-Yo… quiero ver… a mi sobrino… ¡Naruto, por favor!**

**-No te preocupes: Itaru será la viva imagen de Itachi… sólo que con mis ojos azules… -**sonrió **–Sin duda será la cosa más hermosa del mundo**

**-Na… Naruto…**

**-Has estas ciego todo este tiempo, Sasuke… supongo que no habrá diferencia si lo estás por el resto de tu vida…**

**¡PUSH!**

...

...

...

* * *

8:00 am. Día siguiente

Hospital de Konoha

Los ecos de sus pasos se oían por todo el lugar. Sakura caminaba sin preocupación y alegre… después de todo era a Sasuke a quien iba a atender… ¡a su Sasuke! ¡Al mismo que Naruto había salvado!

Sonrió: ese niño había cumplido su promesa… y precisamente se dirigía al cuarto del Uchiha para atenderle

**-¡Sasuke-kun! –**entró **-¡Buenos días! Ya es hora de tu medicina… ¿Cómo pasaste la no…?**

Ya no continuó…

Lo que vio… le dejó sin palabras: el blanco piso, las sábanas y la pared estaban… salpicadas de rojo…

Era sangre…

Notó… que la sábana cubría todo el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama… y que la parte que correspondía a la cara estaba empapada de rojo…

Una mano colgaba por la orilla de la cama…

…

Tiró la bandeja que traía en las manos… los medicamentos se esparcieron por todo el suelo…

**-¡Sasuke-kun! **–corrió y sin perder tiempo quitó la tela

…

…

…

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

…

Los ojos de Uchiha… ya no estaban… sólo eran dos huecos negros mojados de sangre…

Ese líquido escurría por sus mejillas y mojaban la sábana

**-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!** –salió corriendo en busca de ayuda **-¡Tsuande-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Tsunade-sama!**

…

…

**-Na… ruto…**

Cierto… seguía con vida… pero no sentía nada

**-Naruto…**

Quiso llorar… pero ya no podía…

…

De pronto recordó a su hermano: moribundo y llorando sangre…

…

Seguramente lucía igual que él… o peor…

**-Lo siento… lo siento…**

Quizá... después de todo sí podía llorar...

**-Lo… siento tanto… Naruto…**

* * *

8:00 am.

En algún lugar del País del Hierro

**-¡Vaya! ¡Que bonita mañana!** –se estiró un poco **–¡Es como si nada pudiera salir mal!**

Luego… del incidente había escapado de la Aldea. La mochila que traía contenía la mayoría de sus pertenencias… y su monedero de rana guardaba el dinero de toda su vida

**-Este es un lugar muy tranquilo** – respiró profundo el aire matutino –**Creo que podría quedarme a vivir aquí… ¡Si! ¡Parece que es un buen lugar!** –bajó alegre la colina que llevaba a un pequeño pueblo **–Buscaré un departamento y me pondré a trabajar… bueno, hasta que tú –**se dirigió a su vientre **–Me lo permitas… pero… -**detuvo sus pasos **–Después de esto seguramente me perseguirán… ¡aunque ese no es problema! No es como si me fueran a buscar precisamente en este lugar… y la ventaja es que aquí nadie me conoce jijiji –**siguió caminando **–Ya lo verás, Itaru: vivirás tranquilamente y cuando llegue el momento te convertirás en el Ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos –**suspiró **–Y… ya será tu decisión si quieres terminar con Sasuke… pero no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en algo tan estúpido como eso… no quiero que seas como ese bastardo…**

Caminó un poco más: pronto llegaría al pueblo

**-Quiero… olvidar todo…** -se volvió a detener**- Y para ello tengo que dejar…** -sacó de una bolsa otra más pequeña de cuero negro… la miró por unos segundos **–Debo estar muy enfermo para traer esto como trofeo… -**se orilló y adentró en el bosque **–No quiero tener en mi casa un par de ojos putrefactos… ¿Qué pasaría si Itaru los encontrará? ¡No! ¡No quiero traumarlo por el resto de su vida! **

Se adentró un poco más… y debajo de un enorme roble se arrodilló; cavó un hoyo y dejó caer la bolsa. La tapo perfectamente

**-Así está mejor… -**sonrió **–Ahora sí ya puedo continuar… -** miró el cielo –**Ya podemos continuar… - **levantó la mano e hizo la señal de "victoria" **-¡Tú sólo obsérvame, Itachi! ¡Ya verás lo bien que criaré a nuestro hijo! –**sonrió –**Tú sólo observa… sólo te pido que cuides a Itaru estés en donde éstes... lo demás irá a cuenta mía... ¡te lo prometo, Itachi! Tú confía en mí... ¡Porque yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Nunca rompo mis promesas! ¡Ese es mi camino del Ninja!**

Y con este pensamiento regresó al sendero

...

FIN


End file.
